


cupid

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dumb and dumber - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: where cupid finds a potential couple but he has to roll his eyes when he finds out that they’re both incredibly dense.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 57





	cupid

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet!

"you're not even paying attention." chanhee laughed out when jaehyun seemed spaced out. 

"oh, sorry." jaehyun shook his head, he flushed red at the thought of being caught staring. 

"it's fine, let's just actually try to study." chanhee smiled at jaehyun, he took a sip of his drink as he looked down at the math textbook again. 

jaehyun and chanhee were friends, just friends. who had a crush on each other but were both too incredibly dense to notice. jaehyun needed to catch up on some math and chanhee gladly decided to help. so they went to a cafe after school where they tried to study. 

they weren't aware of someone watching them in slight annoyance. 

*

chanhee reached out to turn the page at the same time that jaehyun goes to do it.  
their hands almost bump but they both jump apart before that could happen.

"i'm so over this." a mystery guy sighed and pulled up a chair to sit next to jaehyun and chanhee. 

chanhee and jaehyun shared a questioning look before looking at the man with wide eyes. 

"can we help you?" jaehyun asked, his tone cautious. 

"no but i can help you." the mystery guy stated, he closed the book that chanhee had open and rested his hands on top of it. chanhee and jaehyun watched in confusion and somewhat amazement that this was happening. 

"so, it's painfully obvious that you guys like each other-" the mystery man cut himself off when jaehyun and chanhee started protesting with red faces.

"it's not like that." chanhee finished off, avoiding all eye contact with jaehyun.

"um, right." the mystery man coughed out, rolling his eyes. 

"really it's not!" jaehyun agreed a little too defensively. 

"great because i have some news for you!" the mystery man decided to play along, he pointed at chanhee with a smile. 

"what?" chanhee asked, glancing at the man's finger before looking at jaehyun's confused face. 

"a little birdie told me that they were planning on asking you out," the mystery man said, glancing at chanhee's confused before glancing at jaehyun's troubled face. 

"and don't worry, he's super cute and he's super fit and into sports." the mystery man finished off, looking at jaehyun with smugness before turning to chanhee's face, that was turning red. 

"b-but i like someone else." chanhee said, flushing red as he briefly glanced at jaehyun. 

"oh, who might that be?" the mystery man asked in fake surprisement. 

"really? you're gonna talk about this in front of me?" jaehyun asked with a scoff, the mystery man smugly smiled at the jealous tone he had. 

"sorry, let's just continue studying." chanhee muttered, the mystery man gave jaehyun and unimpressed look. jaehyun seemed guilty for lashing out at chanhee but he just bit back his words and reopened the textbook. 

"no no no," the mystery man said quickly, catching their attention before continuing, "do not let this man stand in the middle of your happiness, who do you like? i'll make sure to set up a date." 

"he's not going on a date!" jaehyun lashed out again, slamming his hands on the table before he seemed to realize what he said.  
chanhee was looking at jaehyun with a mix of confusion and shock. 

"and why the hell not? and why do you seem so jealous? could it be that you have a crush on your friend?" the mystery man asked jaehyun, raising his eyebrow when jaehyun faltered before burning bright red. 

"that's none of your business." jaehyun glared at the mystery man, who just laughed at the words. 

"seems like i was right, looks like you guys have so things to settle so i'll excuse myself. oh and by the way, that thing i said about some guy asking him out, it was fake." the mystery man smiled before leaving the two males alone. 

*

"are you okay?" chanhee asked jaehyun once the mystery man left. 

"uh, yeah. i'm fine." jaehyun sighed out, looking down at the textbook before closing it. 

"we don't have to talk about that." chanhee quickly said, trying to not make it awkward. 

"i think we should." jaehyun disagreed, chanhee pursed his lips before hesitantly nodding. 

"so, what he said was a lie, right?" chanhee asked, trying to sound completely nonchalant. 

"not really." jaehyun hesitantly said, the corner of his lips going up when he saw chanhee bite back a smile. 

"you like me?" chanhee asked, looking into jaehyun's eyes. 

"uh, yeah, i do." jaehyun nodded, looking down at his finger as he fiddled with it.

"i like you, too." chanhee softly said, so softly that jaehyun almost didn't catch it but he did. 

"you do?" jaehyun immediately asked, almost snapping his neck with how fast he looked up. 

"of course." chanhee lightly giggled, flushing red when jaehyun grinned at him. 

"so now what?" jaehyun asked, chanhee smiled before opening the textbook. 

"now we study." chanhee said but this time he slowly moved his hand to rest on top of jaehyun's on the table. 

"okay, cool." jaehyun dumbly replied, biting back a smile as he took chanhee's hand in his. 

*

"my work here is done. of course it is, kim younghoon never fails." the mystery man said, patting himself in the back before letting his wings come out, he turned invisible before waking down the street to find more potential couples.


End file.
